legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Codebook of Mata Hari
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Silver Snakes |Row 4 title = Contestants |Row 4 info = Gareth Kiser & Renette |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Heart Room |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 1½ |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = VIII |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa (Broadcast Order) The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl (Production Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = The Trojan Horseshoe (Broadcast Order) Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat (Production Order)}}The Codebook of Mata Hari is the 34th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the third episode to air. One teammate was in an inner tube with a rope tied to it and had to paddle across. Once across, they had to throw the tube across to their partner, and pull them to the other side. The most famous and most beautiful female spy of all time was Mata Hari. Just prior to World War I, she moved to Paris and became a dancer. She was very beautiful and soon she was famous throughout Europe. Soldiers and princes fell hopelessly in love with her, but she wouldn't marry any of them. When World War I began, both the French and the Germans hired her as a spy. Working for the French, her assignment was to make a German general and a German prince fall in love with her so she could get secret information about their army. Working for the Germans, she made a French officer fall in love with her and got information about his army. The French found out she was a double agent and had her arrested. Mata Hari, the greatest spy of all time, refused a blindfold and blew kisses at her firing squad. Later, the police searched everywhere for her secret codebook, but it had vanished. The Silver Snakes are 11-year-old Gareth and 14-year-old Renette. The Blue Barracudas are 11-year-olds Gigi and Bryan. Codebook Exchange (Climbing Wall) On one side of each wall before each player were two plain green codebooks, and on the opposite side were two brown codebooks each marked with initials "MH" (like the one in the temple). When Kirk gave the signal, Renette and Bryan had to climb up and grab one plain green codebook, stick it to their shirt, and swing to the opposite side, exchange their plain green codebook with the brown initialed one, and bring the brown initialed codebook to where the plain green codebook was previously placed. The first player to swap all four codebooks or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Bryan dropped one of his codebooks while Renette was declared to be further along, awarding her a half pendant of life. Blowing Kisses (Bungee Soap Mat) According to Olmec's legend, Mata Hari was a real romancer. She even blew kisses at her firing squad. When Kirk gave the signal, Gareth and Gigi had to grab a kiss from their center bins, crawl out to the corners and place the kisses on the green and dark blue velcro shapes on their firing squad man. Once a kiss is placed, they then had to slide back to the center and repeat the process. The first player to place three kisses on their firing squad man or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Gigi had all three kisses on her firing squad man, awarding her a half pendant of life. Gareth only managed to place two. Underground Document Pass (Dragon Tunnel) The life of an international spy is not always fun; you sometimes have to get your hands dirty to go underground. When Kirk gave the signal, both teams had to grab their secret document and and wriggle themselves through the rubble-filled tunnel belly down. In the meantime, their partner had to wriggle from their side and grab the secret document from them when they meet in the middle. Then, their partner had to wriggle back to their side and dump the secrets into their baskets and repeat the process. The first team to pass all four of their secret documents through the tunnel and into the bins or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. Both teams managed to get one secret document in their bins, but the Silver Snakes were further along at the end of 60 seconds, sending them to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants. Gareth started in the Cave of Sighs at an adequate pace, but had a bit of trouble hoisting himself up the ledge. Once up on the ledge, he headed up to the crawl tube and climbed down the ladder to the Wheel Room. Without a problem, he turned the wheel and opened the door to the Throne Room where he sat on the throne and headed directly into the Holes of Python. The room may have slowed him down a bit, but he did not give up. When the Temple Guard popped out, he was not scared, he simply paid him his pendant with 2:04 left. He climbed up the ladder, but the Treasure Room denied access from the Holes of Python. He then crawled through the next two holes and opened up the Tomb of the Ancient Kings where he found the key and opened the other door to the Holes of Python, which would take him backwards. He then changed his mind and plowed through the Stone Wall into the Well where he climbed up into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. He may have been short, but he managed to grab the base off of the shelf above the cabinet leading downward. Placing the base on the pedestal, he picked up Renette's half pendant and set it aside so the base can fit perfectly. He forgot to adjust the base until he put the middle piece on. The base was still not on right, but after he jammed the head down, he pressed the monkey in place. He then entered the Treasure Room, opening the Observatory, but another Temple Guard removed him before he could enter with 0:44 remaining. It was then Renette's chance to run through the temple. She simply followed Gareth's path, but was not as fast as he was. The timer hit zero as she landed in the Holes of Python. *Original Run **Moat Crossing: Hershey's Syrup and Chocolate Milk Mix **Steps of Knowledge: Fashion Bug **Temple Games: Computer Works from Software Marketing Corporations *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: L.A. Looks Hair Gel **Steps of Knowledge: Hershey's Syrup and Chocolate Milk Mix **Temple Games: Castlevania Bloodlines for Sega Genesis The Codebook of Mata Hari Part 1 The Codebook of Mata Hari Part 2 * This was the last episode that contestants attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Heart Room and the last time in Season 1 that an artifact was placed in the center of the temple. * Kirk referenced The Flintstones in the third temple game when he commented "Barney Rubble!". * Renette is the oldest known female contestant to make it to Olmec's Temple, being 14 at the time. * This is the first of two episodes where a team of Silver Snakes attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Center of the Temple. The second was the Golden Earring of Henry Morgan. * This is the last episode in Season 1 where a Temple Guard is encountered in the roomspace where the Swamp, the Spider's Lair, the Bamboo Forest, the Holes of Python, and the Jester's Court. * Gareth found the other half of Renette's pendant in the Shrine, making this one of the few times a half pendant was found in Season 1. * This is the last time in Season 1 where an artifact was not acquired before time expired. * The Green Monkeys and Orange Iguanas later appeared in Robin Hood and Marian's Ladder, respectively as the Blue Barracudas and Silver Snakes. * This is the first episode to air where a team of Silver Snakes competed in the Temple Run. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout VIII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center Category:Red/Blue/Purple/Silver Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Silver Snakes Category:Silver Snakes Category:1½ Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Shrine Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Two Guards Encountered